


Kinktober 2020- Thigh Riding

by CreativeRed



Series: CreativeRed Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Clothed Sex, D/s relationship, Dry Humping, Gags, Lap Sitting, M/M, Rutting, Sexual Frustration, Sub!Will Graham, Tears, Teasing, Wet Humping, distracted dom, dom!hannibal, spit, thigh rubbing, unconventional gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRed/pseuds/CreativeRed
Summary: Will is bound and made to find a way to get off on Hannibal's lap with no help whatsoever from the doctor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: CreativeRed Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Kinktober 2020- Thigh Riding

**Author's Note:**

> Short little oneshot for day 1 of Kinktober! (Yes I know I'm not doing them in order. Come at me bro)   
> Don't try this at home unless you're with an experienced dom and you have a safeword to stop if you need to!   
> Hannibal and Will don't have a safeword because their relationship is unhealthy AF and this is a work of fiction.

“H-Hanibal please. I can’t take it anymore. I need-Ah!” Will was clothed only in his underwear and bound, perched atop Hannibal’s clothed lap, and trembling with need and frustration. His arms were bound behind his back, and while he could probably figure out how to worm his way out of a bit of rope on a good day, he could barely think of anything at all at the moment. Even if he could, his legs were also bound at the ankles, forcing him to spread his legs wide to straddle Hannibal’s thighs as he tried to keep his balance. Every jerk and sway of his body would brush his trapped erection against Hannibal’s lap and make him cry out in frustration. It just wasn’t enough! But of course, that was part of the game. Hannibal didn’t show any outward interest in the bound and nearly naked man on his lap, more interested in reading his book. At least until Will did speak, at which point he shifted in annoyance and lowered the book to stare at his lover.  
“Will. What did I say about distracting me?” He asked sternly, giving Will a harsh stare that caused him to sag in guilt. Really he wasn’t supposed to be talking right now...   
“I-I know, but it’s been almost an hour and I don’t think I can handle any more of this torture!” Will bit back defensively, earning a stern “tsk” from the doctor beneath him.   
“If you can’t behave, I’ll have to make you be quiet” Hannibal pointed out as he shifted again and leaned forward to grab a piece of paper from his desk. It was blank, and he deftly crumpled it into a ball with one hand. He placed his book down and used that hand to firmly grasp Will’s jaw in a tight grip.   
“Open up, Will.” He commanded, and Will instinctively struggled, fear rising from the thought of paper being shoved into his mouth. He was brought out of his fear with a sharp pinch to his side and a surprisingly soft thumb pressed against his lips, gently stroking.   
“I didn’t want to do this, Will, but you leave me no choice. You promised not to distract me, and you only have yourself to blame. No be good and open your mouth”  
Hannibal’s softly murmured words, while not very comforting, still helped Will relax and open his mouth wide, allowing Hannibal to shove the crumpled up piece of paper into his mouth.  
The paper stretched his jaw uncomfortably, and he could feel his saliva soaking into it the longer it stayed, but he was good and kept it in his mouth, roughly breathing through his nose as a result.  
“Good job, Will. Now don’t spit that out, and don’t distract me again. If you really want release that badly, you can chase it yourself. I have faith that you know how”   
And with that statement, Hannibal was back to reading his book, shifting one leg to press tantalizingly against Will’s still hard dick, and then everything was back to the way it was.   
Will let out a strangled grunt that didn’t quite reach the top of his throat at the sensation, and he chased the wonderful friction down as it left him. The feeling of his clothed erection rubbing against Hannibal’s thighs felt heavenly after almost an hour of little to no stimulation, and his will to defiantly remain still was broken as he gave a few weak thrusts. It was better than before, but still not nearly enough, and he let out another muffled cry in his frustration. Will began to drag his hips back and forth along Hannibal’s thighs, trying his best not to be too jerky in his movements, lest he distract the doctor again...  
Surprisingly, after several more minutes of rubbing himself shamelessly all over Hannibal, he could start to feel pressure building, and he thought he just might be able to orgasm from this alone. The thought both excited him and frightened him, and he sped up, desperately rutting against Hannibal, who was now subtly looking over his book at the pet in his lap.   
Soon Will was lost in the pleasure now that he had a good fast rhythm, and he was letting out wanton moans and whimpers, all muffled by the makeshift gag. Saliva was starting to dribble down his chin and his whole body felt wet with sweat, but he didn’t care. He wanted to chase the pleasure he had found, and nothing else mattered besides the sweet feelings in his dick. He didn’t even notice that Hannibal had stopped reading altogether, and instead had set his book aside and opted to enjoy the show. He couldn’t even feel the doctor’s eyes raking over his slick body as he rocked his hips desperately back and forth. The blissful pressure and friction felt so good, and he knew he was going to come soon from it all. The thought popped into his head of how shameful this was, bound, gagged, almost naked, humping Hannibal Lecter’s leg like a dog, and his vision went white. The shame only pushed him over the edge, and he made a sharp desperate cry that made it past the paper in his mouth as he came, spilling into his underwear and creating a wet patch that he didn’t even have the mental capacity to try and avoid getting on Hannibal’s nice suit pants.  
As his vision returned, he was made aware of two things: First, was that Hannibal was watching him with that sly smirk on his face, and secondly, he felt absolutely and totally disgusting. He was drenched in sweat, drooling around the makeshift gag, and at some point during his rutting, he had started crying from the over-stimulation of it all.   
Hannibal was kind enough to pull the paper out of his mouth first, allowing him to take in several gasping breaths, but even if his mouth was free, he couldn’t think of a single word to say. His mind was slowly coming back to him, but that had been a surprisingly intense orgasm.   
He flinched away from the sudden feeling of Hannibal’s hands on his ankles, body pressed close as he leaned in to untie the knots. When Hannibal moved to his wrists, he had come down from his high enough that the touch wasn’t as startling. By the time he was free, he had come back to his senses, and he scowled at his crotch as he rubbed his sore wrists.  
“I really need a shower” He muttered to himself, not interested yet in any sort of physical reassurances from the other.


End file.
